


Writing Letters To The Trash Can

by boulevard_of_brokenmemes



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: I mean kinda au, M/M, Not AU, awkward confessions, gay nerds, the postman is evil, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevard_of_brokenmemes/pseuds/boulevard_of_brokenmemes
Summary: one shot where Trent tries to confess to Tim and then runs away from a killer postman





	Writing Letters To The Trash Can

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me I tried, also I have no idea how ao3 works

Dear Tim  
Isn't this the way the wind always blows? I go and fall in love with somebody knowing they don't love me back and then get hurt when they tell me so. I'm so fed up with this same stupid song. I'm so fed up with not being loved back. Although this time we haven't finished the cycle, I haven't said anything to you because I know you don't love me back and I know that if I did then I would ruin one of my most important friendships. My urge to self-sabotage isn’t that strong Timmee Although my urge to self-sabotage has proven itself time and again as I ruin friendships with my craving for love and my dislike of secrets. Which is exactly what I’m doing now, sorry mate. Anyway I just needed to write this down and let you know how I feel, thanks Tim  
Love your friend (?) Trent  
XXX

Trent looked over the letter one more time, he was sure that the stark whiteness of the hotel room wasn’t calming him down, maybe he should have done this at home. He wasn't even sure that this was a good idea but at this point he almost burst every single time he looked at Tim. It just wasn't fair, why’d he have to fall in love with his best mate, why'd he have to fall in love with his incredibly attractive best mate. He stood up and folded the letter, placing into the envelope waiting on his desk. With shaky hands he sealed the envelope and flipped it over so the blank side was facing him. Still shaking he wrote the name on the envelope. Trent stared at it for a second and sighed. He groaned and pushed the letter off the bench into the bin, this was a stupid idea, why'd he even think that baring his feelings to Tim was a good idea? He fell back onto the chair with a sigh placing his head in his hands. He would deal with this properly later.

“Hey Trent?” Trent looked up to see who'd come into the room. It was Tim, why the fuck did it always have to be Tim?

“Hey man, what's up?” He said trying to stop his voice for shaking and betraying how hard his heart was pounding as he looked at the man in front of him.. 

“Kane wanted to see you, you should go find him.” Trent nodded, standing up and turning to the door. “Oh and Trent? I hope you feel better soon.” Trent inwardly cursed himself for the earlier showing of pain, it wasn’t that expressing his feelings was bad, it was just that showing these feelings to Tim was bad. Trent walked through the door trying his best to not look back at Tim who was still in the room, he failed that task looking back at Tim one last time before heading off to go and find Kane. 

\----

”Uh Kane?” Trent stood at the doorway of Kane’s room awkwardly unsure of what to do, “Tim said you wanted to see me?’” 

“I do, I would have been fine coming to find you myself but thanks, this is easier.” Trent froze, so Tim hadn’t had to come find him, then Trent remembered something that made his stomach go cold, he’d left Tim in his room! This was not a good thing. This was a very bad thing, Trent had a sudden vision of the letter and shivered involuntarily. “You all good, Trent?”

“Oh yeah sorry, what did you want to talk about?” Kane started outlining a plan for the teams next game and Trent listened intently completely forgetting about the mishap with Tim and the letter.

Trent arrived back at his room hours later his mind still full of cricket plays, he flopped down on his bed and after briefly checking his phone, he switched it off and tried to fall asleep.

\----

Trent was talking to a man in a red and yellow sweater with the NZ post logo on it, they were having a civil and respectable conversation until Trent had to mention the fact that he had previously written letters and not sent them. At Trent’s revelation the postman scowled and his body started to form into something grotesque and horrible. Trent turned and ran, when he looked back over his shoulder there was an envelope chasing him. Trent ran faster and faster not even stopping when he ran of a cliff. Trent screamed as he started to fall, he’d already felt he’d been falling forever when the letter jumped too and started to shake Trent. Trent was falling. Trent was being shaken. Trent was in his bed with Tim standing over him? Trent’s entire body was shaking and he was paralysed by fear, what had happened had obviously been a dream but was it wrong? Trent had remembered what letter he had written and not sent and it wasn’t calming him down.

“Tim, what the fuck are you doing in here?” Trent’s voice was too harsh, he had been trying to cover up the fear but it had backfired. Tim blinked and held out a door pass.

“You were screaming, I called the office to bring me one., I wanted to talk to you anyway.” Trent heard those last words and started to cry. “Hey, Trenty, what’s wrong? It’s okay, what happened in your dream that was this terrifying?” 

“I- i- i was- i was running from- from all of my unsent letters. It’s- it’s stupid, but it- it was terrifying.” Tim had wrapped his arms around Trent at some point during his sentence and trent pressed closer to him.

“Do you think that maybe your dream was rooted in truth?” Trent froze.

“What?” 

“Well, I found your letter. No don’t start crying harder Trent. Anyway I found your letter in the bin, so i’m assuming it was an unsent letter you were to scared of to post.” Trent nodded, if Tim had found the letter why was he still being so nice? “Don’t look so afraid Trenty, just because you love me doesn’t mean I don’t love you too.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, of course.”

“So you’ll be my boyfriend?”

“Obviously, although if anyone asks how we got together i’m telling them you had a nightmare about post.”

Of course you would.” Trent rolled his eyes and curled into Tim more. Why had he been so worried about that letter in the first place, Any idiot could have seen Tim was in love with Trent, Tim had never been subtle, but Trent had always been oblivious. Although now he thinks of it Tim may have outright said he loved Trent once so who knows.

“What are you thinking about Trenty?” Trent smiled at his boyfriend things were good and he would be happy.

“You.”


End file.
